


Turtleneck

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, because Ian wore a turtleneck and boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look even better in that than I do,” Marcus grinned and raised an eyebrow, looking at Abby up and down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I already posted this on my Tumblr.

“Marcus, I’m cold.”

 

Marcus turned his head to look at Abby before nodding and standing up from the couch and walking to his room. After a moment, he returned with a black turtleneck in his hands and handed it to her before sitting back down.

 

“You don’t have a jacket or something?” Abby smiled and took the turtleneck from him, holding it up in front of her and eying it. Marcus shrugged and sat back down, wrapping his arm around Abby. “It was the first thing I found,” he grinned sheepishly and slouched against the couch, watching Abby examine the garment. “Well, put it on.” Marcus smiled and elbowed her lightly. Abby huffed and stood up, pulling the oversized turtleneck over her head.

 

“You look even better in that than I do,” Marcus grinned and raised an eyebrow, looking at Abby up and down. She smiled slightly before kicking at his foot jokingly. Marcus shrugged and smiled before grabbing Abby’s hands, pulling her down onto his lap. He hummed to himself and buried his face in her shoulder, kissing her neck lightly.

 

“I think that turtleneck could look even better somewhere else.” Marcus murmured, trailing his fingers down Abby’s arm to tangle with her fingers.

 

“And where would that be?” She asked.

Marcus looked up at her and smirked before answering, “The floor.”

 

And that is exactly where it ended up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
